


Passionate Night

by Halo_31



Series: Nijigasaki Adventures [2]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Festival ALL STARS (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Lemon, Lesbian Sex, Maids, Romance, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:40:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23403892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halo_31/pseuds/Halo_31
Summary: One day, you visit a Maid Café with Ayumu only to see Kotori who is working there! Somehow you and Ayumu end up helping throughout Kotori’s shift. Unknown to you Ayumu had some other things in mind for you while helping her out.
Relationships: Takasaki Yuu/Uehara Ayumu
Series: Nijigasaki Adventures [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1626679
Kudos: 24





	Passionate Night

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy this Lemon Fan Fic, It's my first time attempting one so I hope good
> 
> This is Ayumu x Anata if you didn't know already, as a note Miya is Anata, giving her a name is made this easier to write  
> Yes I know name voting is going on but this was done about a month ago and I never got around to posting it till now
> 
> Edit: Anata now has an official name, the name has been updated

“Hey Yuu-chan, I want to check this place out!” Ayumu says

You look at the sign, “A Maid café? Are you sure Ayumu?” you ask

“Yes! I have never been to one” Ayumu replies

“Okay then let’s go!” you say

You and Ayumu walk into the Maid Café and waiting for a maid to show up.

A maid walks in from the back, “Welcome to…” The maid looks at the 2 of you “Oh, Ayumu-chan and Yuu-chan”

You recognize this maid, its Kotori from Muse! “Eh? Kotori? You work here?” you ask

“Yeah, only part-time though, being a school idol isn’t cheap” Kotori replies

Ayumu speaks up “You look so cute in that maid outfit Kotori!”

“I know right?” Kotori says as she spins slowly to give a full look at the outfit “Oh you probably want a table! Just the 2 of you?”

“Yeah me and Ayumu” You reply

Kotori shows you to your seat and gives the 2 of you a menu and goes back to work.

“Hmm I wonder what I should get…” you murmured

You and Ayumu spend some time deciding what to get, Ayumu wants to get a parfait to share “Hey want to get a parfait?” Ayumu asks

“Oh sure, I want to try some of the cake as well though” you reply

“Hmm, I’ll try some cake too as well then” Ayumu says

Kotori comes back to take your order, you and Ayumu order a parfait, 2 cheesecakes, and 2 cups of tea.

You and Ayumu talk for a while, soon your cheesecakes and tea arrive and Kotori who is now on break sits down and talks with the 2 of you. You ask what Muse has been up to recently and Kotori does the same, asking what the Nijigasaki School Idol Club has been doing recently. Your parfait arrives a bit later and you share with Ayumu and Kotori tries a bit as well.

About 20 mins pass, you and Ayumu are eating the parfait while Kotori is back at work.

One of the other maids comes out from the back and is talking with Kotori. You and Ayumu finish the Parfait “I think we are done” Ayumu says

“Want me to pay Ayumu-chan?” you ask

“Sure, thanks Yuu-chan” Ayumu replies

You signal to Kotori for the bill, she brings it over and says “Uh, Can the two of you help me with something?”

Ayumu is the first to respond “Sure, with what?”

“Well 2 of the maids are unable to come today and the café usually gets busy soon, so I wanted to ask if the 2 of you would be willing to fill in for today?” Kotori asks

“Eh?!” you look on with shock “Uh… Well… Um…”

Unable to find words Ayumu speaks up “We never worked at a Maid café before”

“We just need people to wait tables and take orders” Kotori looks on at us “Please, it would be a big help”

“Uh… Well… Ayumu?” you call her signaling that you will do it if she wants to.

“Sure! We can help!” Ayumu replies

Kotori looks on with a happy look “I’ll get you the work clothes”

Kotori and the other maid grab some clothes that fit you and Ayumu. After changing, Kotori looks at you two and says “The two of you look cute”

Ayumu is fascinated at the maid outfit while you are bright red and embarrassed. “Yuu-chan you look cute”

“T-Thanks” you say with a quiet and embarrassed voice

You and Ayumu work through the next few hours with Kotori, Ayumu greets the customers and take orders while you also take orders and deliver them, Kotori is making the food and delivers some as well. The other maids are busy in the back making the other foods and washing dishes.

Ayumu peeks at you throughout the shift, you just smile back. In Ayumu’s mind she is thinking “Yuu-chan looks so cute in that maid outfit…I want to…”

When the rush is over you, Ayumu and Kotori leave the café, the supervisor also gives you and Ayumu wages for helping.

“Ugh, guess we didn’t end up getting to shopping” you sigh

“We can always come back another day” Ayumu says cheerfully

You smile at Ayumu and the two of you head home. Ayumu goes turns a different direction and says goodbye to you. When you get home to your apartment you take a shower, make some dinner and jump into bed.

The following week, Ayumu invites you out again to Akihabara since last week you guys didn’t get a chance to do any shopping together. Ayumu buys a dress, while you get a shirt and the two of you get matching some pajamas.

At the end of the day, you and Ayumu are in her room. Ayumu invited you over for some reason but you couldn’t say no to her.

“I want to show you something Yuu-chan” Ayumu says excitedly “ First turn around, and no peeking!”

You reply “Okay I won’t”

You patiently wait for Ayumu to signal you to look.

Meanwhile, Ayumu is going through her closet finding something she bought. “Where did I put it…”

“Ayumu need…” just as you are about to ask her if she needs help, Ayumu interrupts you “I don’t need help, no peeking still!”

“Okay then” you continue to sit facing the wall

Ayumu ruffles through her closet and finally finds the box she was looking for. She takes it out and places it on her bed. She opens the box and takes the contents out and holds it up. “Okay you can turn around now” Ayumu says

“Okay” you say as you turn around “Eh?”

“You like it? It’s a Maid Costume and I want you to wear it!” Ayumu says with a smile

“Eh? Eeeeeeehhhhhhhhh????!!!!!!” you react with shock “Uh… but… Why Ayumu-chan?

“Because I loved the Maid Outfits, we wore last week so I bought one” Ayumu replies

“But... Why do you want me to wear it?” you ask

“I just said” Ayumu pouts “Please”

You don’t want to wear it but it hard to resist Ayumu pleads. It’s shorter than the one worn at Kotori’s workplace, much shorter.

“Uh… okay fine b-but don’t tell anyone” you reply

“Yay” Ayumu yells happily

You get changed into the maid costume, Ayumu helps you change as well. When you finish changing you step back a bit and so does Ayumu.

You are a bit embarrassed, since you think it’s a bit too revealing but Ayumu stares at you in awe.

“Well what do you think Ayumu-chan” you ask her with a bright red face

“You… look… Amazing!” Ayumu yells “I knew you would come on closer Yuu-chan”

You move closer to Ayumu and as you get closer you feel increasingly more relaxed as you get a bit more comfortable.

“Hmm maybe this isn’t so bad, I mean it does look cute…” you say

Ayumu walks in circles around you, she seems to be examining the costume. Or so you think! She suddenly grabs you and throws you onto her bed.

“Sorry, Yuu-chan” Ayumu says apologetically “But when I see you in that maid costume, I really want you as mine”

“Eh? Yours? But aren’t I already your best friend” you ask while pinned

“Not that kind of mine…” Ayumu releases one of your hands and moves hers down toward your leg “More like this kind of mine”

Ayumu places her hand on your leg and slowly moves her hands up to the thigh and continues to move upward. She releases your other hand and moves under the skirt.

Meanwhile, you now know what Ayumu meant but instead of trying to stop her, your body is telling you to let her continue. In your mind, you want to tell her to stop but your body says otherwise.

Ayumu reaches your panties and starts trying to take them off. You resist a bit but Ayumu speaks up “Don’t worry I’ll be gentle”

After a moment you stop resisting and let her take them off. Ayumu then proceeds to starts caressing your breasts with one hand while gently rubbing your now bare pussy. Ayumu moves her head closer to your face, Ayumu gets closer and closer to you. She goes and starts kissing you, you are a bit shocked. You never had a kiss, let alone with a girl or had sex at all for that matter!

Soon Ayumu’s advance are too much for you to resist and you give in and start kissing her back. You and Ayumu continue making out for a few more second. Eventually you break off to catch your breath but Ayumu continues to gently rub your pussy and you start moaning.

“A-Ayumu-chan…” you stuttered “Y-You can s-stop being so gentle”

“Are you sure?” Ayumu asked

“Y-Yes” you whispered “J-Just don’t be too rough”

Ayumu nods and she helps you remove the top half of the maid outfit. She stops when your breasts are exposed and starts sucking your nipples.

You start to moan as Ayumu starts getting rougher with you. She also starts inserting one of her fingers into your wet pussy. You tremble and moan as Ayumu’s finger enters your pussy and breaks your hymen.

You gasp “A-Ayumu…”

“Did that hurt Yuu-chan?” Ayumu whispered

You nod “It did b-but y-you can k-keep going”

Ayumu gives you a quick kiss and whispers “Don’t worry, just tell me if you start feeling uncomfortable”

You nod and Ayumu making out with you. You and Ayumu massage your tongues together as she starts exploring more of your mouth.

What was initially pain has turned into pleasure and Ayumu has inserted a second finger into your wet pussy.

“You’re so wet Yuu-chan…” Ayumu teased

Ayumu stops playing with your pussy and gets into a cunnilingus position and starts licking your juices. You start moaning loudly as Ayumu starts delving her tongue deeper in. Ayumu pleasures you for several minutes with her tongue. Your body and mind are now drowned in pleasure, you are at the point of climaxing you cry out “Ayumu-chan, I’m gonna come!”

Ayumu continues to lick your pussy until you can no longer hold yourself back as a shockwave is sent through your body as you come. “Ayumu-chan!” you cried out as you come. Ayumu returns to a position behind you as you pant from the orgasm.

“Fuu~~ did that feel good?” Ayumu whispered seductively

You are unable to give a reply and continue to pant. However, before you can fully catch your breath, Ayumu starts rubbing your pussy again and insert 2 fingers into your wet pussy.

“A-Ayumu its, it's still so sensitive…” you murmured

“But it feels good right?” Ayumu teased

It doesn’t take long for you to be on the verge of climaxing again, “Ayumu… I think... I’m going to come again”

“Already? Don’t hold back then, I want to see your face when you come” Ayumu whispers

“Ah~~!” you cry out as you come. You are now completely drowned in pleasure from coming twice, your mind and body want more so you beg Ayumu for more. “Ayumu… I want you…I want you to make me come again…” you begged

“I got just the thing” Ayumu gets up and walks over to a drawer “I was going to save this for another day, but since you want more…”

You look up and see what Ayumu is holding, some lube and a strap-on! You look on with shock, you didn’t even know Ayumu had that one.

“Ayumu… I don’t know about this…” you stuttered

“As I said, if it hurts badly then I’ll stop” Ayumu whispered

“Okay then…” you murmured

Ayumu takes off her clothes and you reach to do the same but Ayumu stops you. “I want to fuck you in that costume” she teased

You stop and keep the half-worn costume on at Ayumu’s request, Ayumu puts on the strap-on and applies lube onto it. Ayumu looks at you for a second and applies a bit more lube. When she finishes, she returns onto the bed and gives you a kiss.

“Ayumu… I want to see your face for once…” you pleaded

“Okay then Yuu” Ayumu whispered

You and Ayumu get in a missionary position, Ayumu gets into a comfortable position and teases the entrance to your pussy. You give a nod and Ayumu slowly inserts the strap-on into your pussy. You moan loudly as the strap-on enters deeper into your pussy.

“Are you okay Yuu-chan?” Ayumu whispered

“Y-Yes” you stuttered “Y-You can keep going”

Ayumu begins to slowly move her hips back and forth, you start moaning as the strap-on moves back and forth. Ayumu moves in closer to your face and starts making out with you.

Having something this deep inside your pussy is a new experience for you but, both your mind and body have given into the pleasure. You can not stop thinking about anything other than being closer to Ayumu.

“Ayumu… It feels so good” you cried out

You and Ayumu continue to make out while taking short breaks for air. Ayumu gets deeper and deeper as you wrap your arms and legs around her, eventually she hits your g-spot. Ayumu hits your g-spot multiple times and you feel even more pleasure than before.

“A-Ayumu I-I’m going to come” you cried out “Please make me come”

Ayumu starts going faster and harder, you feel a jolt of electricity as you climax. Now completely dazed from many orgasms you simply continue to hold Ayumu closely.

“Yuu-chan, I can’t keep going, I’m too tired” Ayumu pants

Still dazed from coming so much you don’t answer and simply nod and let go of Ayumu and start closing your eyes as the orange sunset starts to disappear.

“Fuu~~ You’re tired too huh… Well good night Yuu-chan” Ayumu whispered

Ayumu takes out the strap-on from your pussy, undoes the straps and just puts it on the ground. She then returns lying down next to you and puts a sheet over the both of you. Ayumu gives you a kiss and causes you to smile when she breaks off. Ayumu closes her eyes and falls asleep cuddling you with the two of you holding hands.

You’re treated to a bright morning sun as you wake up, Ayumu sleeps quietly beside you. You sit up and awake to yourself half-clothed in a maid costume with clothes scattered all over the room. You try to remember what happened yesterday, “What happened last night?”

Ayumu starts waking up, and she says to you “Good morning, Yuu-chan”

“Good morning Ayumu-chan” you respond

“Uh… You remember what happened yesterday evening?” you ask “It’s all a blur to me”

Ayumu gives you a kiss “We had some passionate sex; you came several times” she whispered seductively

“Eh? EHHHHH?!” you gasp “We… We did?” you try and hid your face in embarrassment using the bedsheets.

“Yes” Ayumu responds “Come on out please”

You peek out of the sheets “Uh… well… what do we do now”

Ayumu gives a puzzled look “What do you mean?”

“I mean we had sex… so what happens now… I don’t think going back to being friends will be easy… Isn’t sex typically something done in a deep romantic relationship?” you respond

“I guess you’re right…” Ayumu thinks to herself for a moment “Then… how about… Being my girlfriend from now on?” Ayumu says with a smile

“G-Girlfriend… I don’t know” you hesitantly say

“Come on… I took care of you when you were sick, do you think I’m not qualified?” Ayumu asks

“No… It’s just that… I’ve never been in a relationship…” you respond

“Neither have I but, I’m sure we can figure it out” Ayumu assures with a smile

“Okay then… Guess we’ve done everything out over order huh Ayumu-chan” you chuckle

“Yeah I guess we did” Ayumu says as she leans in for one more kiss

“Mmmmm” you kiss Ayumu back, when you break off you are the first to speak “Guess we should clean up, and I should change back into my clothes, should I keep this outfit, or do you want it back”

“Well… I could make more plans with it if I had it” Ayumu wonders

You look at Ayumu “Just don’t do anything… Overboard…”

“Fuuu~~ I won’t, now come on let’s clean up” Ayumu says as she gets up


End file.
